From Ice to Fire
by blue88
Summary: They hated each other with passion until, through some unexpected events, Ice turns into Fire.
1. Patience

**From Ice to Fire**

**CHAPTER 1 **

_Patience_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HEY YOU! I'M HUNGRY" furiously screamed the blond princess at the 3 boys in black, standing not far away from her.

"Shut up! you're in no position to argue!" shout back the silver haired boy who couldn't take her screams anymore.

Indeed, Cagalli Yula Attha, princess of Orb has just been kidnapped and tied back against a post in a hangar, where she has been screaming and yelling obscenities at her kidnappers for the past few hours.

The blond girl was used to kidnappings, but all abductions she has been subject to never really lasted, thanks to her unexhaustible voice and energy. However this time, she was astonished as none of her previous snatchers have lasted as long as the ones she was having before her eyes at this precise moment.

"I wonder how long this will last" questioned herself mentally, stupefied to realize that she was starting to feel exhausted for the first time in her kidnapping experience.

To her abductors' surprise, this tomboyish princess didn't seem to be scared or worried by the slightest. On the contrary, it was them who were starting to feel very unfortunate and regretful to be assigned on this mission that they accepted without much considerations.

"Who knew the princess of Orb would be such a pain" sighed the tanned guy as he motioned his blond hair backwards with his right hand, in sign of mental fatigue.

"And above all! She has no manners! How come a girl like her could be a princess? Oh EXCUSE ME! She doesn't even look like a girl!"furiously screamed the silver haired boy, who, after forcing something in his ears, was now starting to pull off his hair. Apparently those specially ZAFT made earplugs, that were supposed to protect their ears from extreme sharp noises, was of no match against the princess' vocal cords.

"What do you know about girls! I don't expect coordinators to understand natural beauty! You guys manipulate genes so much that even guys end up looking like girls, AND YOU'RE A PERFECT EXAMPLE!" stroke back the furious princess, lifting her head as high as she could, showing her kidnappers the tip of her nose.

"YOU... YOU NATURAL ..BTCH!" cursed the silver haired coordinator whose last drop of patience just evaporated as he reached for his knife with a trembling hand.

Despite that his headache was killing him, he swore to himself that he will never be tempted again when he hears the word princess. Due to this indulgence of his, over relying on stereotypes, he is now killing over millions of his brain and nerve cells every minutes he was spending arguing with this unbearable princess.

"Now now, stop it Yzak, you can't kill the hostage! The mission above all! Don't listen to her, she's obviously insignificant and screaming for attention, just like all naturals would do!" stated calmly the blond boy, barring Yzak's passage.

"That's more mature of you guys" agreed with relief the third boy, with green hair and gentle appearance, whose ears were more suited for subtle piano recitals rather than the noise pollution he was being forcefully exposed to.

"Mr. Jule what are your comments? Weren't you expecting to meet a pure and beautiful princess?" giggled the tanned boy, teasing the already steaming coordinator by striking his cell phone as a microphone in his partner's face.

"Dearka you Bastard!" screamed Yzak reaching for Dearka's neck with his hands with full grasp.

Offended by the blond coordinator, Cagalli shouted back: "And you! What makes you think coordinators are better? Aren't they supposed to be handsome after all those genes manipulations? What happened to you? I seriously wonder"

First openmouthed by the princess' stubbornness and then angered by her statement, Dearka, who was Zen and Nirvana calm 2 minutes ago, is now slowly entering eruption stage. As he put a stop in interviewing his teammate, he placed a shaking hand on Yzak's shoulder and whispered:

"After some serious reconsideration... Let's do it Yzak... let's make it fast and clean and show those natural bastards what we're about!"

"Come on Yzak, Dearka" begged the green haired coordinator, trying to appease the two.

"He will be here soon. I'm sure he'll find a way to deal with her! Be patient please!" pleaded Nicol, with eyes full of hope, blocking the way to his overexcited partners.

At this specific moment, Nicol was willing to sacrifice anything in the world for the appearance of their dear commander, before things turn out worse than it already was.

He could easily picture his two companions putting their threats into action, applying all the torture techniques they have learned back in ZAFT prep school on the person they were supposed to bring back alive, not dead...

"Ha! That bastard! We're in this trouble all because of him with his stupid ideas! And where is he now? He always leaves the shitty work to us!" yelled out Yzak like a lunatic screaming to the moon.

"Begging for help already?" laughed an amused voice coming from the dark side of the hangar.

"Finally!" Nicol realized with relief, lowering his arms from stopping the other two, who after recognition of the voice became unexpectedly calm.

At the sudden appearance of the newcomer, Cagalli curiously turned her head in his direction, ready to capture the person's physical aspect.

"So, the mastermind behind all this is finally showing up" she thought.

As the mysterious voice's owner walked out slowly out of the shadow, revealing his blue hair, emerald eyes and appealing face, the blond princess that was of a steaming temper just a while ago, is now thunderstruck with surprise.

"A-.. Athrun Zala!" pronounced the princess with a shattered voice.

Satisfied and amused by Orb's princess' reaction, the blue haired coordinator bent down on his knee to meet face to face with their honorable hostage.

"Long time not see princess... did you miss me?" questioned the handsome coordinator with a smile in the corner of his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Nightmare

**Note: **Thank you guys for the reviews! I was really surprised to get any for my first story ever lol. Thank you for your support and hope you will enjoy the resting chapters (that I will put up as soon as I finish them with no delay, promise!) Any feedbacks and suggestions are greatly welcomed and appreciated!

Thank you all again! if it wasn't online, I would have loved to treat you all to dinner lol

Ps: Yun fei… the same one from seed-forum? anyone else from there too?

**CHAPTER 2 **

_Nightmare_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Long time not see princess… did u miss me?" questioned the handsome coordinator with a smile in the corner of his lips.

"You… how come…" asked slowly the princess, still not understanding what was happening.

"Well, I'm now commander Zal…OUCH!" screamed Athrun, not finishing his sentence due to the blow his chin just received from the princess' hard steel head.

"What was that for?" he grinched with eyes full of anger, as he slowly comforts his mentum. After all these years of trainings in ZAFT, he still couldn't protect himself from Cagalli's sudden attacks, he sighed.

"For kidnapping me, you jerk! What do you want to do with me?" questioned the princess in one of a hella pissed tone.

"You haven't changed a bit did you" sighed Athrun backing a step and standing up in order to avoid further attacks from this unpredictable princess.

"Do not misunderstand me Cagalli, I did not capture you for my personal use" he smirked. "I have no interest in boys" he continued.

"YOU!"

"It's an order from above, I'll let you know more tomorrow. Now, why don't you sleep, and give us all a break?" cut Athrun as he forced a piece of fabric with ether in the girl's face.

"MYOU! (you)" protested the princess.

"Don't worry, be a good girl and take a nap. You'll.. WOAAAAAH!" jumped back the blue haired boy with horror, whose hand has just been bitten by the girl.

"You never quit do you?" frowned Athrun observing his bleeding hand.

"A greeting gift…" responded slowly Cagalli with a smile of victory before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep…

"Can't believe she got me twice within 5 minutes" sighed Athrun in his head, acknowledging her as his worse enemy he has ever met on a battlefield.

"Shut up!" he ordered as he turned to Yzak and Dearka who were trying to hold their laugher.

"Take her. We're going back to Plant." He continued as he walked out of the hangar, swearing that he'll take revenge the next time he'll see her.

_**XXXXXX**_

_10 years ago, at Lord Uzumi Nalah Attha's Birthday Celebration Ceremony held in Orb…_

"Cagalli! Cagalli!" screamed the little brown haired child, pulling the 8 years old Athrun by the arm and running towards his tomboyish sister who was busy kicking a certain purple haired boy's butt.

"St- Stop it! PLEAAAAAAAAAASE" cried out the young Yuna, running away from the furious Cagalli.

"Take this and this and that!" responded the princess, rhythming every kicks with the words she was pronouncing.

"Cagalli! Stop it! What did he do?" questioned the girl's brother, Kira, who was rather habituated to the situation, with a goggle eyed Athrun by his side.

The blue haired coordinator grew up in a perfect cocoon in which every females he has ever known were gentle sweet and calm, totally different than the one he was eying at this specific moment. Hence it was understandable to see him looking at this princess as if she was an extremely rare specie in a zoo.

"So that's how Natural girls are..._pretty scary_" he remarked to himself, trying to memorize every details of her behavior for his class project back in Plant.

In a steaming rage, the messy blond girl, who's gender could only be determined by the red velvet dress and hair ribbons she was wearing, caught Yuna by the ear and proudly presented her prey to her brother.

"This Bastard was annoying me! He tried to lift my skirt! This pervert!" explained Cagalli with another punch in Yuna's face.

"Well.." sighed his brother observing Yuna who was now disfigured with banana lips and panda eyes. "He got what he deserved…"

" Anyways Cagalli, let me introduce you our guest!" he continued as he gave Athrun a little push in the back.

Suddenly exposed to this ferocious alien, Athrun woke up from his thoughts with a blink and tried to give a proper self introduction as he was educated to.

"He- Hello" as he tried to swallow his fear and lifted his hand for a shake "My name is Athrun Zala… Nice to meet you"

Totally ignoring Athrun's hand, Cagalli gives a final kick to the nearly fainting Yuna. After turning to the newcomer, she started to examine him from head to toe, which caused him to gasp once again.

The blue haired boy was shakingly standing in his perfectly pressed suit. Despite his will to fight his fear, his emerald eyes betrayed him as the princess approached her face close to his.

"Are you scared of me?" demanded the amused Cagalli at the sight of this shy boy, putting her arms on her waist.

"N- No miss…I mean No Princess" replied the intimidated coordinator in a stressful manner that amused the girl even more.

"Come on Cagalli! You're scaring our important guest! Present yourself properly!" laughed Kira with a gentle voice.

Not being able to refuse anything to her dear brother, she tidied her dress and hair, revealing her crystal clear amber eyes and slowly lifted her dress and bowed to their guest.

"Hello. My name is Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of Orb and sister of Kira. I am honored to meet you" she greeted with a soft voice.

Double shocked from the stupefying mutation, the young Athrun blushed at the sight of this newly transformed and rather cute princess, not to the surprise of his host who chuckled with pride.

"This is my lovely sister, Athrun" teased Kira. "She can be cute when she wants" he finished, pocking Athrun with his elbow, which caused the young coordinator to blush even more.

Annoyed by formalities and her brother's comments, Cagalli, back to her old self, approached Kira and whispered in his ears: "Your friend is really weird…"

"I think it's because he's very very shy" Laughed Kira responding to his sister. "You shouldn't be mean to…"

Kira didn't had the chance to finish his sentence that, already, the naughty 6 years old Cagalli ran over to the still embarrassed Athrun. Lifting her right hand slowly… she sent her fist, giving him a huge punch in the face resulting in an ultra echoing sound in the poor boy's head.

Thinking she was going to shake his hand, and unable to prepare mentally and physically on time for this kind of surprise, the poor boy saw heaven turning into hell within the blink of an eye.

Because of the tremendous mental shock, a blurred vision and a swollen cheek, Athrun fell rigidly, unconscious on the floor leaving Kira thunderstruck of terror.

"AH! OMG CAGALLI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Screamed the traumatized Kira, who for the first time got really worried over his sisters' actions.

"Well, he seemed to be very nervous… All I did was a little ice breaker" chuckled the little girl who obviously wasn't feeling any guilt and was rather amused by what she was seeing.

"I told you he's an important guest! He's the son of Patrick Zala, Chairman of ZAFT! The most important guest Father invited!" informed the panicking boy, wondering if his sister will end up killing someone one day.

Suddenly, eyes big like two tennis balls, Cagalli seems to finally remember something.

"Oh… That guest… " she said with a grimace full of regrets.

"_Cagalli, tomorrow you will meet Chairman Zala's son. Be nice to him. It will be important to Orb and Plant's relationship."_ She recalled her father saying.

Shivering, Cagalli could already picture the terrible spanking she was going to receive.

"Cagalli! Help me!" screamed Kira, waking her from her thoughts of trying to find a suitable excuse to save her butt.

Observing her brother blowing air onto Athrun's face with his hands, she finally decided to assist him. "I have a better way to wake him up" she said, as seriously as a 6 years old girl could be.

After bending down on her knees, she grabbed Athrun by the shoulders, and shaked him as strongly as she could, making his head spinning in all directions like a punching ball.

"HEY AZZURAN! WAKE UP! AZZURAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?** AZZURAN!**" she screamed in his ears.

"it…it's Athrun" mumbled her victim who was starting to foam like an angry crab, right before blacking out again, leaving an openmouthed and mortified Kira on the side.

_**XXXXXX**_

"WoaAH!" screamed Athrun as he suddenly woke up and sat up in his bed, soaked in his own sweat.

"A nightmare… she's… a nightmare" he repeated with a trembling voice. Apparently, after all these years, she's still having her effects on him, especially after seeing her yesterday, he sighed.

Taking a sip from the glass of water sitting on a desk next to his bed, he slowly calmed his breathing and reassured himself. "Things have changed now… positions have switched" finally smirked the blue haired coordinator as he dressed himself up and left his room.

"Time for revenge" he continued as he walked in the direction of the cell where they transferred the girl who traumatized him every time they met back in the days…

"YZAK! YOU IDIOT!" suddenly shouted a girl further away in the hallway.

Intrigued, Athrun increased his pace after recognizing the voice:

"Must be Shiho " he told himself with amusement, wondering if Yzak was enjoying the surprise he set up for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

eh so what u guys think? What are the problems? Too short? I'll try to do more for the next one, (I have problems staring at my laptop for too long gimme headache) Sorry, Im a rookie in writing stories T.T any suggestions to improve, anyone?


	3. Conditions

Note:  
Hi guys It's been sooo hot these days I could hardly think > Im soo glad they invented the AC.

xxlilvietgurlxx: yup thx for the suggestion, I'll try to calm her down lol

Yun Fei: Yah that's what I thought. I remember quoting you in the GSD relationship thread. Too bad it kinda died…

Asga: eh… talking about cat! I guess it's bcause I have a crazy one lol. It's still young and scratches everything that moves.

Jojo: for the grudge part. Well I'm still developing the story… U'll see more clearly why he's like that in the coming chapters. It'll be stupid to make him pissed over something like that right? There's more there's more, all I can say for now.

Mariad: My sister too… u'll never imagine the stuffs she does… make me worry if she'll find a bf in the future TT

athrun X cagalli forever: thx Romance will appear but slowly. Sorry. If you have any suggestions I'll gladly take it. e-mail me if you want.

Chapter 3

_Conditions_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yzak Jules" called out the short scarlet haired girl, saluting the boy who was in the middle of a conversation with Dearka.

As he turned back to face Luna, he noticed that she was accompanied by a brown haired girl, also in a red Zaft uniform.

"Shiho!" he panicked in his mind, stunned at the recognition of the girl who simply smiled back to him.

"I was asked by commander Zala to introduce you this new member who's joining your team." Continued Luna glaring at Yzak's abnormal facial expression, wondering if he has met the girl before.

Also recognizing her, the blond coordinator mocked. "Ha, he got you well Yzak" then as if he could read Luna's mind, he turned to her and explained. "We all know her… she's the fiancée his mommy arranged for him" pointing at the embarrassed Yzak.

"Dearka you bastard" inevitably cursed Yzak's inner voice. If his furious glances could kill, his partner would be dead long time ago and despite his burning wish to voodoo doll Athrun at this precise moment, Yzak's current priority was to un-mystify Shiho's appearance in ZAFT.

Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed Shiho by the arm and led her to a corner, some meters away from the other two. The "big mouthed" Two, that were trying their best to gather information for their upcoming gossip.

"What are you doing here?" he finally questioned the girl after releasing her arm.

"On order of Commander Zala" responded Shiho professionally with a smile.

"For what? And that uniform…Since when you-"

"Commander requested me to show you those documents in case you were to ask us that question" cut in Luna as she approached them and handed him the papers.

After few glimpses of the documents that he was now holding with trembling hands, Yzak's face faded with disbelief.

"Wow" whistled Dearka who took a peek from Yzak's back. "She scored better than you in nearly all simulations… Could she be a husband beater?" he teased before bursting into laugher.

Finally releasing his anger from loosing face, the demon eyed Yzak sent his partner flying into a wall with all his strength. After telling him to shut up, he reminded him that he was in no position to mock him with his even-nicol-could-beat results.

Turning suddenly toward the girls, Yzak threw the documents back to Luna, and eyes fixed straight into Shiho's, he imposed with a serious tone. "Battle field isn't a play land for Women. You should go home and stay with your mother."

"My, my, here he goes again" Dearka glared at his irrational partner who's stubbornness really surprises him sometimes.

"Yzak! You Idiot! I'm here becau-" riposted Shiho who couldn't take his sexist attitude.

"The place for women is at home. Get ready to go back." he insisted, ignoring completely the offended girls.

"Objection" suddenly voiced Athrun, walking in their direction.

"She's a very important asset to ZAFT." He smiled to the girls who after saluting him, began to blush nearly immediately.

"Yzak, Dearka. You will assist Shiho in her missions starting tomorrow."

"Yes sir" obeyed Dearka eying his partner's reaction.

"But how come?" opposed Yzak puzzled with questions.

"No but… It's an order" imposed Athrun with a smile.

"…Yes… sir" forcefully accepted the silver haired coordinator who cursed his superior silently in his head.

With a satisfied nod, Athrun departed accompanied by Shiho leaving the others to wonder what kind of sadistic plan their commander was having in mind.

Having observed the blushing girls, Dearka couldn't help but to share his thoughts.

"A womanizer." He stated as he saw the two leaving "You should be worried about Shiho" he teased his partner.

"Who cares about her…" coldly replied Yzak, departing with a fast pace in the opposite direction.

Entertained by watching his friend's face distorting with different emotions, Dearka slowly followed him with Luna by his side. He could swear he could smell a bit of jealousy in the air.

At the remembrance of the blush, Yzak couldn't help but to curse again Athrun and his demonic plans.

"War's dangerous…" he silently mumbled at the thought of the girl, but after few steps and further efforts in trying to understanding her reasoning, Yzak finally shout out loud as he walked down the hall way…

"DAMN IT WOMEN! WHO CAN UNDERSTAND THEM!"

xxxxxx

"So, you got what I wanted?" questioned Athrun to the person walking by his side.

"Yes sir" obeyed Shiho as she reached for a diskette in her pocket and handed it to him.

"All the suspicions Chairman Zala requested me to verify have been confirmed" she continued.

"I see…" Athrun's face became rigidly serious, but after noticing the questioning Shiho, he changed the topic. "How do you feel at the idea of working with your fiancé?"

"That idiot…" she blushed "Are you sure it's fine like this? I mean, you know Yzak's ego… He'll never accept to work under me."

"Well, you're part of the secret service and have more experience than him. It's a fact he doesn't need to know. Maybe you prefer me to assign you to another team?" he teased.

"…No.. it's.. fine" blushed the girl.

Amused by how this typical elite soldier who totally lacks of emotion on the battle field, but all of a sudden becomes so embarrassed due to a simple mention of her fiancé. Athrun couldn't help but to question the power of love.

Love. What is it? He seriously wonders. Despite his interest in defining it, he always considered it as a weakness.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to pay a little visit to an old friend" he smiled as he walked down the stairs, leaving a saluting Shiho in the back full of questions.

xxxxxx

"Did she eat yet?" Questioned Athrun to the soldier who was guarding outside of the cell.

"No sir, everything has been done upon your request" answered the soldier with a salute.

"Good…" he mumbled with a smile as he entered the room.

The prison in which Cagalli was transferred was surprisingly luxurious. The room was well lit and very comfortably arranged. Everything ranging from shower to entertainments were there. If the transparent wall wasn't present, the cell wouldn't look any different than Cagalli's bedroom. However, the wall was there, making everything looking superficial and laboratory like.

On the queen sized bed, laid the blond princess, immobile among the fluffy animals that were surrounding her.

"Ahem" Athrun cleared his voice as he approached the glass wall.

Slowly lifting her head without moving the rest of her body, half of the girl's face appeared, toping the teddy bears

"What do you want…" she asked with a lazy voice.

"I'm here to visit my honorable guest" he smiled "how do you like it here"

"Feel like guinea-pig in the middle of an experiment" commented the girl in a whisper-like voice before landing her head back in the pile.

"Do you need anything… like food?" sarcastically asked Athrun, knowing very well that the poor girl hasn't ingested anything for the past 20 hours.

"I'm not hungry…" replied Cagalli trying to convince herself that she really wasn't.

"GurRRuUu"

Suddenly a stomach growling sound echoed in the room causing the princess to blush like a steamed lobster. The only consolation she had was that HE couldn't see her cherry-red face among all those plushes.

Athrun whose ears captivated the sound perfectly, observed with amusement this stubborn princess.

"I'm surprised you have no questions for me" he finally asked.

"No I don't… I know my father or brother will send someone for me soon" she mumbled.

"Oh, Lord Uzumi Nalah Attha that disappeared 2 days ago?" he intently questioned.

As if she has been bitten by the plushes surrounding her, the blond princess suddenly sat up, her wide open amber eyes fixing straight into his.

"What have you done?" she asked coldly.

Satisfied with her reaction, Athrun gave her a little smile.

"Not me, not ZAFT… I'll be glad to tell you more… if you cooperate that is."

"In what." Cagalli suspiciously looked at her host.

"Later, someone will come and get you the necessaries for tomorrow's event. All you need to do is to prepare and attend"

"What event? What are you talking about?" questioned the confused princess who was running out of patience.

"The ceremony that will be held in your honor, my princess." Athrun smirked. "to celebrate your engagement to Yuna Roma Seiran."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok… so what you guys think? If you think it sucked, pls tell me how to improve T.T

thx a lot


	4. Reasons

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

_Reasons_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What event? What are you talking about?" questioned the confused princess who was running out of patience.

"The ceremony that will be held in your honor, my princess." Athrun smirked. "to celebrate your engagement to Yuna Roma Seiran."

Not believing her ears, the blond princess could hardly speak. It Must be a joke. Why would he force her to marry that purple haired jerk? Right. Since when ZAFT became a couple matching agency and started to offer matrimonial services? This HAS to be a joke.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline it" the girl sarcastically replied as she landed herself back in the pile of plushes. What an brainless idiot she was for wasting her few resting energy listening to his BS.

"Your reactions will always amuse me" laughed Athrun as he took out of his pocked the chip Shiho gave him previously and slid it through other side of the glass wall. "Take a look at this and you will understand."

Obviously uninterested, Cagalli decided not to move. She really can't understand what he was trying to do. Was he testing her to obtain information on Orb? It's not like she knows anything about it. "What do you REALLY want!" She could feel her vein pop.

Orb's princess really is stubborn, he sighed. "It contains interesting documentations concerning your family and Orb. Hopefully after reading it you'll understand your situation better."

As he was going to say something else, the speaker siding the automatic door went off. "Commander Zala. The Chairman would like to see you immediately in his office." A woman's voice manifested. At the end of the announcement, Athrun's face became rigid. Lost momentarily in his thoughts he suddenly walked close to the wall and whispered slowly. "You have to read this, do you understand? It is important and don't forget to destroy this chip after viewing it." With this said, he tidied his uniform and rushed to the door and left.

As the door closed behind him, Athrun noticed the guard who was still on his duty.

"Bring her some food." He ordered before walking away with a preoccupied face, totally unaware that he was being observed by a pair of discreet eyes, in a corner not far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What the hell? What's wrong with this moron? Cagalli finally sat up again on the bed glaring at the chip of the size of a thumb nail. Athrun's suspicious behavior in the end really aroused her curiosity. Was it worth her energy to fight her way down the bed through all these stuffed animals and move to the pc that was 3 meters away? She scratched her messy hair and sighed. What could she loose? No matter what sort of BS, she could at least entertain herself in order to try to forget her angry stomach that was up for a hunger manifestation in her tummy. Spreading her arm and hand lazily in the chip's direction without getting off of bed, she prayed that it doesn't contain any boring crap.

Placing the mini diskette in the computer, she slowly browsed through the files it contained: "Uzumi Nalah Attha report", "The Attha twins report", "EAF strategic report" etc.

Bunch of boring stuffs she thought, why would she want to read them? She knew more about her father and brother than anyone else, and the EAF strategic report? Hell no, that was of no interest to her.

As she was going to close the folder, Cagalli recalled Athrun mentioning her father's disappearance. Was he for real? With serious doubt she opened the file concerning her father, and after few glimpses on its content, her eyes widened with surprise and worry…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm Stellar Loussier" saluted the blond girl in pink uniform to the soldier guarding the cell. "Commander Zala requested our service." She continued as she handed him her ID card. After a strict examination of her pass, the guard derived his eyes onto the little bag that the young girl was carrying. "What's that" he asked.

"Those?" Stellar's light mauve eyes smiled. "The tools that read a girl's measurements."

Eying this gentle and sweet girl, the soldier freed himself from the entrance with a blush. "You know the rules. You'll have 1 hour maximum."

"That'll be more than enough." Thanking him with another smile, she entered the prestigious cell that was reserved for important "guests" of war.

Looking around, she was surprised by the luxury of this room, supposedly a cell. All the prisons she visited previously were more cold and obscure, not to mention the serious lack of necessities.

Among the variety of decorative that were present in the room, she discerned the traits of a blond girl facing the computer, back towards her, obviously busy reading something.

"Hello! I'm Stellar!" she greeted. "I was sent by Commander Zala to help you prepare for tomorrow's ceremony." She explained as she hesitantly entered the glass cell. Receiving no answer, she decided to approach closer to the girl who seemed to be absorbed by the computer.

"Hello?" she posed her hand onto the girl's shoulder. To her surprise, the girl jumped out of terror and with watery eyes, turned to face Stellar with a horrified face. "Who… are you!"

"eh… I'm Stellar… sent by Commander Zala…I greeted you before entering but you didn't hear me…"

Wiping her tears embarrassedly, Cagalli stood up all of a sudden and walked toward the bathroom. "Give me a moment please, I need to take a shower…"

"Ah… Yah... please go ahead, but don't take too long because I…" responded hesitantly Stellar to the girl who, without letting her finishing her sentence, closed the bathroom door in a hurry.

Wondering if one hour will really suffice, Stellar sighed. Slowly observing around her, she directed her eyes onto the computer screen that Cagalli forgot to shut down. Eyes wide open by what she was reading, she scrolled down the rest of the document.

"EAF… the representative of Orb… missing…" she mumbled as she browsed through the other documents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Facing the Chairman's office' door, Athrun was feeling a bit uneasy. The method his father uses never really pleased him. Patrick Zala, was a strict military man who didn't know how to show affection without some traces of disciplines. His harsh personality never allowed himself to show any type of emotions towards his family, and Athrun who was definitely brilliant but grew up under his father's pressures to succeed never really received any compliments. Every time his father asked for him, Athrun knew something was wrong. Just like today.

Preparing himself mentally for the worse, he entered his father's office, more formal than any soldier. Staring at the man standing in front of the window, back facing him, he saluted. "You called for me father?"

The man who was around his 50s slowly turned back. Despite his grayish hair, his character was still very impressive. His strict face that was emotionless a minute ago, was now full of anger and impatience. "Athrun! How many times I told you not to call me like that!"

Loud like a thunder, his imposing voice made the young commander even more nervous. "I'm sorry. Did you call for me Chairman?" he corrected.

Slowly appeasing himself, Patrick Zala reached for his seat behind the office desk. Posing one arm on the table he asked. "Tell me what you count on doing with the princess of Orb."

Athrun that was prepared for the worse, still gasped at the fragility of the issue. Formulating well his sentences, he decided to give a shot. "Well, I was thinking that she would be useful to ZAFT. Considering that Lord Uzumi Nalah Attha is now missing, we should be prepared for the worst."

"Ridiculous! We have no use of her. With this kind of situation in Orb, we can easily take control of it with the Seirans. You should take this opportunity to exterminate the Atthas under EAF's name" Imposed the man with a face that was more rigid than ever.

Sweating from the unbearable pressure the Chairman was creating, Athrun hoped to convince him. "Chairman. It'll be more prudent if we could obtain Orb's citizen's trust. We should convince them that they will be better under the Seiran's lead. The Atthas over centuries, have been the preferred leader for them, hence I'm afraid that simply asking Seirans to reign won't suffice."

Admitting some logics in his son's judgment, Patrick Zala was starting to get interested in what this young commander was to offer. "And how do you plan to achieve that?" he questioned the tense Athrun.

"We'll have the princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha marry Yuna Roma Seiran. In this situation, the citizen of Orb will not doubt further about the Seiran's succession of power."

Athrun who was looking at the floor the whole time, slowly lifted his head to see if the chairman was convinced by his suggestion. The old man, narrowing his eyes, seemed to be skeptic and glaring at his young commander from head to toe, he finally said. "I'll take your suggestions into consideration"

As if he could finally breath properly, Athrun felt his chest released from the huge burden that accumulated since the beginning of the discussion. Straightening his back, he gave a final salute and directed himself to the door.

"Athrun. I hope you're not doing this because of your personal emotions towards the Atthas." Suddenly voiced the Chairman whose eyes never left Athrun's back.

With such a sudden statement, the young commander's body became rigid. Frozen to the floor, he urged himself to reply fast but the Chairman continued. "Being a soldier of ZAFT, you should not mix your personal feelings with the duty toward your party. You do understand that Athrun?"

Feeling his father's cold stare in his back, the blue haired coordinator calmed his mind and replied as distinctly as he could. "… Of course, Chairman" and without turning back, he walked out of the office with an indescribable pain in his chest…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how was it? Were the events too confusing? Ask me if there's something you don't understand, and tell me if there's any loopholes thx!

I was going to post few links about asucaga fan made manga that are pretty funny, however it didn't work. If anyone knows how to do it pls let me know! otherelse I'll be glad to email them to you if youre interested! (only 2, not big)


	5. Unexpected Turn of Event

Oops didn't update for long sorry. But here's chap 5 hope u'll enjoy it!

Ps: thx for the suggestions on how to improve, I took them into account and hope u'll tell me more!

OK R&R pls!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was passed midnight or so it seemed. Looking through the thick glassed window from the bed she laid on, Cagalli was troubled and couldn't find any sleep. The disk's content kept on flashing through her restless mind and sharpened the pain she tried to bury deep down within her heart.

_(…) Kira Attha, unrelated to the current Orb representative was adopted along with his sister by Lord Uzumi Nalah Attha due to the Legacy incident 18 years ago. (…)_

No, this can't be real.

Rolling over, she tried to clear her mind of any doubt by burying her head under a pillow. This has to be a lie… her father, despite their usual little fights, treated Kira and her better than anyone…

But... these documents… Despite being short, they were very detailed and every other facts it mentioned were correct word for word. How did they get such information? It even mentioned their mysterious mother that she nor Kira have ever seen!

At this thought, Cagalli shivered as she recalled the source of her worries.

_(…) Lea Attha, the so called Lady of Orb, wife of Uzumi Nalah Attha is non-existent. (…)_

What does this mean? She never had a mother? Uzumi never married? Then… were they really adopted? "No! This can't be…" The princess shook her blond head with resistance at the unwelcoming idea. Despite her slight suspicion on the reason why everyone at the Attha mansion were so discrete when it came to the Lady of Orb, Cagalli has always believed the explanation her father provided her.

"_Your mother passed away when you were little. It's only normal for you not to remember her." Uzumi slowly patted the tearful blond on the head._

"_But father, don't you have a picture of her?"_

"_It's enough. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" he started to lose his patience, but eyeing his precious daughter's big, watery eyes, he sighed. "No I don't have any. Now why don't you go practice the formalities you've learned this morning and start to act like a princess?"_

"_But" the little Cagalli twisting her eyebrows, grasped on his clothes even tighter._

"_Cagalli. You're a girl! It's time to act like one!" Uzumi smiled as he bent down and pinched her cheek. "You have to learn to be more feminine"_

"_But I don't like to wear dresses!" the girl protested, trying to get rid of his hand from her face. "And, to be feminine is to be weak!"_

_Uzumi's eyes widened before he exploded into a laughter. Catching his breath, he put a protecting hand onto the blond girl's head and caressed her hair gently. "Then, do you want people to think that your future husband married a boy?"_

"_F-a- Father!" The little girl became steaming red. "I hate you when you talk like that! I'm not a baby anymore!" she moved her head away from his hand._

_Amused by this little evil with the appearance of an angel, he embraced her in his arms and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek. God knows how much he loved her._

"_FATHER! Your beard really itches! Stop it!" Cagalli finally escaped after a harsh fight for her freedom. "Anyways, I'm going to see Kisaka now. He promised to teach me some self defense!" she stuck out her tongue as she ran for her life leaving her father immobile, wondering if mother nature played a trick on him by making his boy surprisingly gentle and his girl unbearably naughty._

At the remembrance of her childhood memories, Cagalli weakly smiled. He has always been so successful at changing subjects… but there was one thing she shouldn't doubt any further. It was her father's love and care for her. How could she doubt him in the first place? How could she so easily believe those unverified information? If her father never talked about their mother, there must be a reason to it, and she'll respect his decision.

She'll just wait for the day to come, the day his father would tell her everything. Until then, she will pray for his safety, hoping that his disappearance was a mere invention of some manipulator who will definitely hear from her soon enough.

Soon enough… she sighed. How was she to get out of here? And the worse, she will get engaged to that purple haired jerk tomorrow!

"Damn you Athrun!" It was funny how she wished to skin him alive at this precise moment. How could he do this to her? A childhood friend and sister of his supposedly best friend! "That hypocritical moron!" she cursed giving punches to the victimized pillow which released few feathers flying in result of her aggressive assault.

"He wasn't like that" she mumbled as she remembered the sweet and gentle little boy when they were little. "He wasn't like that…"

Suddenly the sound of the automatic doorattracted her attention. Who could be visiting her in the middle of the night? Eying the two figures that entered the room, Cagalli's eyes widened as she recognized one of them.

"You… ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Checkmate" Shiho proclaimed with a smile eying her partner proudly. On the other side of the chess board, sat an annoyed silver haired coordinator that was trying hard to mask his anger of this embarrassing defeat.

"I… I was easy on you" Yzak looked away trying to find an excuse. However, unfortunately for him, his eyes met the ones of Dearka who just couldn't contain his laugh any longer. "Yah right, how could Yzak possibly concentrate huh" he teased as he tried to catch his breath and evade from Yzak's killing stares.

Ignoring his monkey partner, the silver haired coordinator turned to his fiancée and definitely trying to change the subject, he imposed his question. "What are we doing here anyways? Don't you think it's time for an explanation?"

At those words, Dearka stopped giggling and approached them slowly. "Yah, it's time to get serious. What are we doing here? What is this mission?"

Lying back in her seat, Shiho's glare jumped from Yzak to Dearka, a satisfying smile appeared on her face. "We're here to guard the Princess of Orb"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jumped Yzak from his chair. "It's not a red's job! We can leave it to the greens! And plus, that... That…" he could hardly find any words to describe the immense pain and headache the princess gave him on the day of their kidnapping mission.

"I think he's trying to say that it's kind of over reacting isn't it?" Dearka moved closer, a smile on his face from the sight of a berserk Yzak. "With that super secured cell and guards, no enemy can break in, so what's the point?"

"The point is that we're not only trying to protect her from enemies." Replied Shiho coldly. "We have to have an eye on Zaft too"

"W… What do you mean?" questioned the two in unison with surprised look on their faces.

"Commander Za -…"

Her words were cut short by the alarm that was now getting louder and louder.

"INTRUDERS ESCAPING G3. INTRUDERS ESCAPING G3"

"It can't be" mumbled the pale faced Shiho. Checking her laptop in front of her, her eyes widened further more. "This…"

"Seems like they were familiar with our security system. So that's what you were talking about? Moles among Zaft?" Questioned Yzak taking a look on screen showing the frozen cameras and security system map.

"No… This…" Recuperating from her shock, Shiho now with a calm and emotionless expression gave immediately orders. "They should be getting out of the base from H9. Your new mission is to intercept them, capture them alive and have the princess unscratched. Understood?"

With a quick nod and a salute, Dearka ran out of the office leaving his partner behind. Yzak, who arriving at the doorstep and without turning back, mumbled few audible words that only Shiho could hear.

"Don't worry, my job is to stay here" She smiled warmly eying the back of his fiancé. She was sure she saw his face go pink before he rushed out of the office. Momentarily lost in her thought by eying Yzak disappearing in the hall way, she made sure that she was alone in the office before reaching for the secured phone.

"It's me." She spoke after hearing the other end of the line. "Seems that it won't go according to the plan."

Listening attentively to the order given by her commander, Shiho nodded, and after hanging up the phone, she looked at the chessboard with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Yzak… I'm sorry…"

With these last few words mumbled, she rushed out the door into the hallway, in the opposite direction of Dearka and Yzak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? Confusing? If yes, questions are welcomed! Reviews pls! Thx


End file.
